Los magos también celebran el día de las madres
by MarieJ97
Summary: Respuesta al concurso 'Gracias mamá'de la página Dramione: Historias que debieron se contadas. -Señora Weasley- la llamó tímidamente Harry detrás de Ginny con una sonrisa- En el mundo de los muggles, hoy es el día de las madres. -¿Día de las madres?.. ¡Oh! Otra vez con eso. -¿Otra vez con eso?


_¡Porque los magos también celebran el día de las madres!_

-¡Feliz, feliz día!

-Oh.. ¿Pero que es esto?- Molly Weasley bostezó un poco y les sonrió con cariño. Ella se encontraba en su cama, mientras veía como todos sus hijos les sonreían desde el pie de su cama.

_Otro día de la madre, otro día contigo. Madre, __Quiero agradecerte__  
__que estés en mi vida._

-Mamá.. No me digas que lo olvidaste de nuevo- la reprendió Ginny, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Señora Weasley- la llamó tímidamente Harry detrás de Ginny con una sonrisa- En el mundo de los muggles, hoy es el día de las madres.

-¿Día de las madres?.. ¡Oh! Otra vez con eso.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- preguntó una voz entrando a la habitación. Molly emocionada, se levanto y fue a abrazar a su primer hijo.

-¡Bill!- gritó emocionada Molly.- Cariño, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí.

-Lo sé, Victoire no es un angelito que digamos.. ¡Auch! Lo siento Vicky- Bill se sobó la pierna donde había recibido el pellizco de la pequeña rubia con ojos azules que lo miraba desde abajo con el ceño fruncido. Victoire al ver a su abuela, sonrió radiante y corrió hacia ella junto con un papel en la mano.

-¡Abuela! ¡Día feliz!- Victoire saltó encima de Molly, haciéndola caer encima de la cama. Bill y Percy preocupados, intentaron levantar a su madre. Charlie reía con ganas mientras ponía su regalo junto con el de los demás. Ginny, Ron y Harry veían la escena con diversión. Después de algunos minutos, Ginny observando a todos los presentes se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.. o más bien alguien.

-Falta George..- susurró.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre ellos con tristeza. Hace apenas dos años que había sido la muerte de Fred y aun para George todo era muy reciente. Aunque no lo supieran, no lo solo ellos se habían percatado de la ausencia de George, si no unos ojos chocolates que veía también a todos los presentes.

.

.

George en su cuarto, se encontraba frente a su escritorio, con el regalo de su madre enfrente. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Tenía en su mano una pluma y una hoja con la que iba a escribir una carta para su madre, pero simplemente no tenía palabras. No las tenía. Tenía tanto que decir, pero ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde aquel día.. En que perdió a Fred. Suspirando, empezó a escribir..

_**Madre, gracias por ser fuerte por mí.. Lamento no haber sido el hijo que tu esperabas..**_

George se levantó y ato la carta junto con la caja de regalo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sin saber que Molly lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

_Sólo el amor de una Madre apoyará,__  
__cuando todo el mundo deja de hacerlo_

.

.

Harry cerró la puerta con suavidad y suspiró deseando que nadie lo hubiera visto salir de ahí. Se encamino colina abajo para poder desaparecerse de ahí, pero volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban fijamente desde una ventana. _Ginny, _pensó Harry mientras se encaminaba nuevamente hacia la Madriguera pero entonces Ginny negó con la cabeza, le sonrió y le levantó el meñique. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y subió también su meñique. Con un significado único para ellos dos: Te apoyo.

.

.

-¿Entonces no iras?

-Ya lo discutimos Hermione, no iré.

Hermione resopló frustrada. _¡Qué tan terco puede ser mi novio!_ Pensó.

-Es el día de las madres Draco, tienes que ir a visitarla.

-Pero hace mucho que ni hablo con ella...

-¡Es tu madre, por Dios! Draco ella te dio la vida. Tú me dijiste hace meses que te llevabas muy bien con ella, me contaste cosas muy buenas de ellas. ¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupada Hermione, acercándose a Draco agarrando su rostro pero el rubio evito su mirada y quito su rostro de sus manos y Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, que hace mucho no sentía.

-Ya te dije que no. Y cuando digo no, es que es no.- respondió Draco sin observarla, caminando alrededor de la habitación. Hermione suspiro nuevamente exasperada.

-¿Ahora que eh hecho mal? ¿Hacer qué vayas con tu madre, por este día?- preguntó sarcástica.

-Mi madre no sabe que hoy es el día de las madres. Son porquerías muggles.- escupió Draco sin pensar, mientras Hermione empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Porquerías?- preguntó Hermione en un hilo de voz. _¿Pero que le pasaba a Draco? ¿Por qué con solo mencionar a su madre, se conmociono todo? _

-Sí, porquerías.

-¿Pero.. Porque? Creí que habías dicho hace un mes que algunas cosas de los muggles valían la pena..

-Algunas, pero no muchas- escupió nuevamente. _Joder, joder, joder_ ¡Como Hermione lo exasperaba!_ ¿Es que no entendía que su madre no lo quería ni ver?_ Pensaba Draco.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí!

-¿Por qué estas así? Draco, cuéntame yo te quiero ayudar- Hermione se acercó y agarro suavemente el brazo de Draco.

-¡Tú no puedes ayudarme, joder!- gritó Draco, Hermione miró como sus ojos ahora se volvían de hielo. Como antes la miraba en Hogwarts. -¡No puedes porque tu lo provocaste! ¡Mi madre no me habla porque yo te preferí a ti! Y hay días en que me arrepiento, cuando te comportas así..

Hermione lo soltó inmediatamente, mirándolo fijamente, empezó a negar con la cabeza y salió de la habitación mientras pequeños sollozos salían de ella. Se fuerte, se fuerte pensaba Hermione. Entrando a su habitación, agarro la pequeña caja que había en su closet y preparándose para desaparecerse, dio una última mirada a la puerta con la pequeña esperanza de que Draco apareciera para disculparse, pero nunca llegó.

.

.

-Hola Harry- saludó una voz.

Harry se sobresaltó un poco, pero al mirar por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabellera rubia.

-Hola Luna, me asustaste un poco- comentó Harry sin despegar sus ojos de la tumba enfrente de él.

-Lo sé, vi como tus pensamientos se hacían chiquitos al escuchar mi voz- comentó casual Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro Harry cerrando los ojos intentando impedir las lagrimas.

_Otro día de las madres y tu no estás aquí._

-Los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Y sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti al igual que para mí. A mí nunca me ha gustado estar sola este día y no creo que a ti te guste estar solo.- respondió Luna con una sonrisa mientras miraba también la tumba de los padres de Harry. Luna se acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de entendimiento y él la miró agradecido, intentando que Luna entendiera su mirada, que al parecer entendió porque sonrió mas. Alzó su brazo para que Luna lo cogiera y fue lo que hizo. Luna se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

_Porque cuando una madre se va, se convierte en un ángel que ahora te cuida desde el cielo. __  
Porque el querer de una__madre,__  
ese, no tiene comparación._

.

.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Narcissa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Vengo a visitarte, madre.

-Eso ya lo vi, querido- Narcissa se acercó a Draco, que estaba al lado de la chimenea donde había llegado y con cariño, le sacudió su sudadera mientras Draco la miraba extrañado.

-Madre, ¿No estabas enojada conmigo?- preguntó Draco confundido, Narcissa negó- ¿Por amar a una sangresucia?

-¡Draco!- exclamó Narcissa golpeándole el pecho, frunciendo el ceño.- Si la amas ¿Por qué le dices así?- preguntó ignorando las muecas de Draco.

-Repito, ¿No estabas enojada conmigo?- Narcissa le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Draco en el pasado, he cometido muchos errores y la vida es muy corta para pasarla mal.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no has venido conmigo?

-Draco, tu heredaste lo físico de tu padre, pero tu personalidad es la mía- sonrió Narcissa- Somos igual de orgullosos querido.

-Oh..- _¡Mierda, mierda ,mierda!_

-Pero, hablando de que viniste. ¿Viniste por ese día de las madres que celebran los muggles no, Draco?-

-Sí.. ¿Cómo?..

-¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Porque tu novia me envió esto en la mañana!- exclamo Narcissa feliz, sacando una pequeña cajita, abriéndola con entusiasmo, Draco se sorprendió al ver ahí un anillo con una esmeralda incrustada en medio. _Es de la abuela de Hermione_ pensó Draco. -¿Draco estas bien?- Narcissa toco su mejilla al ver a Draco ponerse pálido.

-He cometido una estupidez- dijo con voz queda mientras sentía como una lagrima quería caer de su ojo. Narcissa suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Draco.

-Ve.

Draco miro sorprendido a su madre que asentía mientras le sonreía aun más.

_La madre siempre estará ahí a pesar de todo, para darte la ayuda que necesites._

.

.

-¡Herms!- gritó Jean Granger desde el piso de abajo.

-Mande- Hermione bajo apresurada de las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre en la sala frente a la ventana mirándola feliz.

-Mira quien está afuera..- susurró. Hermione frunció el ceño y se asomó para ver en el jardín a Draco Malfoy que se estaba empapando gracias a los aspersores. Hermione río divertida.- ¡Anda ve!- dijo su madre expectante.

-Pero hoy es tu día..

-No me importa, ¡tu ve!- Hermione la abrazó y salió al jardín donde se encontraba Draco sonriéndole culpablemente.

-Hermione.. yo..

-Lo sé- Hermione le sonrió y Draco le correspondió. La castaña se dio cuenta que el hielo en los ojos de Draco se habían fundido por completo.

-Lo lamento- dijo con voz queda Draco

-Lo sé- repitió Hermione sonriendo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Jean desde la ventana grito eufórica.

_Porque una madre siempre se alegrara de tus triunfos_

.

-Mami- dijo la voz tierna de Victoire llamando a su madre.

-¿Sigg?- preguntó Fleur concentrando toda su atención en su pequeña.

-Te amo- Victoire salto encima de ella, mientras Fleur reía alegremente sosteniendo la carta que le había dado Victoire.

-Estoy embarazada- Draco la miró sorprendido unos segundos, antes de besarla como si el mundo se acabara mañana.

_Porque las madres recientes y futuras no se quedan atrás.._

_Porque gracias a las madres, somos lo que somos._

_¡Porque los magos también celebran el día de las madres!_

**FIN**

**Bueno, encontré este fic entre mis archivos y era mi respuesta por el concurso 'Día de las madres' de _Dramione: historias que debieron ser contadas _¡Las amo! **

**Espero que les guste, se que esta un poco atrasado, pero se lo dedico con todo mi amor a mi hermosa madre. ¡Te amo mama! **

**Sinceramente, la enana feliz:**

**#Marie Jiménez.**


End file.
